


Weaknesses

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Wu did not want to get up. And he didn't have to. Today was a rare day with no early morning meetings and, so far, no life-altering, world-shaking Team Avatar business. So...Yeah. Wu was content to snuggle closer to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911088
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> It's another Twitter thread~  
> This one is just a snapshot of their relationship post-canon.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Wu did not want to get up. And he didn't have to. Today was a rare day with no early morning meetings and, so far, no life-altering, world-shaking Team Avatar business. So...

Yeah. Wu was content to snuggle closer to his boyfriend, burying his nose in the crook of Mako's neck and throwing an arm and leg possessively over the other man.

Ah... perks of dating a firebender? They're /always/ warm.

Wu was dancing on the edge of falling back asleep when Mako did the unimaginable.

He moved.

"Don't," Wu ordered, though his tone lacked it's usual authority, his voice thick with sleep and his words muffled against Mako's clavicle. "Move," he finished, belatedly realizing he hadn't yet.

Mako chuckled, his chest rumbling and shaking under Wu's cheek. "Wu-"

"Don't /Wu/ me," he replied with a huff, his eyes still closed as he burrowed even closer to Mako, like a badgermole in search of a grub. "Stay."

Wu both heard and felt Mako's sigh.

"Wu-"

"It's too early," Wu complained.

"It's really not-"

"And I'm too comfortable to move." There. That should have been reason enough for them to remain in bed for the rest of the day. Maybe straight into tomorrow.

But Mako shifted again and Wu had to place his palm on his chest, splaying his fingers urging him to keep still.

After a moment, Mako released another sigh and relaxed. And, for the briefest of seconds Wu had assumed he'd won.

"How can I cook us breakfast if you don't let me up?" Mako's tone was light. Almost teasing.

And, as if on cue, Wu's stomach growled so loudly, it nearly echoed in his bed chamber.

To his credit, Mako didn't laugh. But Wu could tell he was straining to keep it in.

Darn Mako for knowing Wu's weaknesses. Food definitely came before sleep. But fell just below spa time.

And it had been so long since he'd had Mako's cooking. His chefs' just didn't compare.

Wu groaned into Mako's skin. "Fiiiiine..." he sighed, defeated. "You win."

But when Mako pressed a kiss to the crown of Wu's head and slipped out of bed, padding over to the closet in all his naked glory, his sole intent to get dressed and make them breakfast. Well...

Wu figured, maybe he had won, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, so soft~
> 
> Please, let me know what you think with a comment/kudos and follow me on Twitter @bySharkGirl for more threads~


End file.
